Teamwork: The Beginning
by illogicalstar
Summary: What if the Fourth didn't die? What if Itachi didn't kill the entire clan? Everything would be totally different. Story starts about three months after the Chunin exams. Rating may go up as story goes on.
1. Bonding'

Chapter one- Team Seven's "Bonding"

_/'blaah'/_ thoughts.

**/blahh/** the demons and Inner!Sakura's speech

_**/"blaah"/**_ possessed speech. Ex: Naruto being possessed by Kyuubi.

_/blahhh/_ Flashbacks.

Sakura stood on the bridge gazing at the water beneath. She let out a sigh, and closed her jade green eyes.

"Boys are late." Azura muttered, leaning against the rail of the bridge. Her long hair blew in the wind.

"I know, and Kakashi-sensei will be later." Sakura said, opening her eyes. When she did open her eyes, she spotted both Naruto and Sasuke walking towards them –slowly.

"Hey Sasu-Kun, Naru." Sakura said, waving to the boys. Sasuke grumbled, but his lips curved into a small smile. Naruto just yawned, and ignored the pink haired Kunoichi.

"You do know Naru, that mother woke us up at the same time." Azura stated, rolling her ice blue eyes.

"Yeah, so? 'M tired…" Naruto mumbled, rubbing the sleepiness out of his blue eyes.

"You're so lame, dobe." Sasuke said, placing his hands in his pockets.

Naruto glared at him, and stuck his tongue out. "Stupid teme." He mumbled.

"Hm.." Azura muttered thoughtfully, as they all sat in a circle on the bridge. Naruto was currently sporting a nice bump on the head, and was sitting in between the grumbling Uchiha, and his soon to be step sister, Azura.

"Kakashi-Sensei is late." Sakura said, stating the obvious. "And so is Yami…" her eyes wandered to the semi-pissed Uchiha.

"No duh, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, rubbing the bump on his head. He shot a glare at Sasuke, before looking at the ground beneath him. "Wonder where she is…"

Sasuke growled, and glared at Naruto. Naruto looked up at that exact moment, and a glaring match began between the two of them.

Azura sighed, and rolled her eyes. Geez, they are so immature. She thought, watching the two boys.

"Hola my youthful Señoritas!" Lee exclaimed, as he, Neji and TenTen stepped onto the bridge. TenTen rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Neji said nothing -- as usual.

Sakura's eye twitched, but she let out a shaky laugh, and a small smile. _/what a creep!/_Inner!Sakura exclaimed, making a face. 'What, is he Spanish?!'

Azura let out a shaky laugh, and waved to the green beast. **/Creep Alert. Creep Alert!/** Saphira exclaimed -- trying hard not to laugh, or die.

"Teme, you're so stingy!" Naruto wailed, nursing the newest bump on his head.

"Am not." Sasuke snapped, glaring at the blond haired ninja.

"Gee, and I wonder why Kakashi-sensei makes us do those bonding exercises." Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"Ow, teme, why'd ya do that?!" Naruto wailed, after Sasuke's fist connected with his already abused head -- again.

"Stop it Sasuke. You'll give him brain damage if you continue to hit him." Azura said, glaring at Sasuke.

"Why? He already has brain damage." Sasuke answered, strangely calm. "Shouldn't matter."

"Yeah.." Naruto yelled, not fully getting Sasuke's comment. "What?! I haven't lost any, you stupid fucking dingb- OW!"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

TenTen and Lee watched amused, as the entire fight played out. – Azura and Sakura hit Sasuke over the head, and yelled at him, while Naruto was rolling on the ground – laughing his ass off. Sasuke glared, obviously not liking the idea of being laughed at, and kicked the bond dobe in the head. Then the cycle started all over again.

"Wow… and I thought our team had issues." TenTen muttered to himself.

"Can't you be nice?!" Both Azura and Sakura yelled at the irate Uchiha. Sasuke rolled is eyes – then glared at the two women.

"Shuddup _pinky_," He growled, glaring at Sakura. Sakura let out an annoyed huff. "And the Brain." He added, glaring at Azura. – an amused smirk graced his features.

Naruto looked at the not so amused women, and began to laugh uncontrollably. Neji snorted, and rolled his eyes – obviously amused. TenTen and Lee however, burst out into laughter – both having tears in their eyes.

"Heh. Pinky and the Braiiin!" Naruto said, snorting.

"Whatever girlie," Azura said, crossing her arms. "I'm manlier than you"

At this, Naruto began laughing hard – so hard, he began crying. Sakura let out a snort, but soon she too was laughing.

Of all the people, Sasuke was the only one who did not find this amusing in the slightest bit – even Neji was laughing!

Sasuke growled, glared at each one of them, and turned around – ready to leave.

Naruto giggled. "Nooo, don't leave teme – ahahaHAHA – we're not lauging _**at**_ you, we're laughing _with_ you.. Ahaha!!"

"Yeah _giggle_ Sasuke-kun _giggle_." Sakura said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Its not fucking funny." Sasuke growled. "Assholes." He muttered, before walking off in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

"Zu, that was so funny." Naruto giggled.

"Aww, where'd teme go?" He asked, looking around once his laughter was reduced to small giggles.

"Dunno." TenTen said. "I think he left."

"Stingy Uchiha." Azura muttered, rolling her ice blue eyes. This statement caused everyone to burst out into laughter again – well everyone except Neji – the god ninja Neji Hyuga does **not** _burst_ out into uncontrollable laughter. Its just not godly!

"Damn…I wish Yami was here…" Sakura muttered, before she began to laugh once again.


	2. Training & Interesting conversations

**A/N:** Sorry if my english is bad. Or The story seems a bit rushed. It isn't, trust me.

--

Chapter Two: Training...and Interesting conversations.

After Lunch, the five of them met at the training grounds -- hoping that they could _train_ with their sensei. But they all doubted that he would show up.

"So, Yami-chan, how was your date?" Naruto asked his female friend. He smiled.

"Oh..It was fine." Yami answered, blushing quite a bit. Naruto noticed this, and began to smirk.

"He's sexy isnt he?"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, quite suprised. Her eyes widened as she stared at her blonde teammate.

"What it's true, isnt it?"

"Y-yes... b-but Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he glared at the dobe. Was Naruto trying to tick him off? Sasuke had no idea, and he, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't going to let Naruto's stupid idiotic Statement bother him ..Well, atleast try not to let it bother him.

Azura just snorted, and rolled her eyes.

Yami's blush deepened. She shifted her gaze from the smirking Uzumaki to the ground.

"Uh.."

"What's gotten into you Naruto?" A new voice asked from above them. It was their sensei --Kakashi.

"Nothing Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered, leaning against a tree, -- the same tree that Kakashi was sitting in. Naruto crossed his arms, still smirking.

Kakashi jumped down -- landing infront of the four Genin, and one Chunin.

"Are we going to train?" Sasuke asked, turning his gaze from the smug Uzumaki, to their sensei. "You were late."

Kakashi sighed. "Of course Sasuke."

"Why were you late?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Kakashi.

"I uh..." Kakashi stuttered. A deep blush covered his cheeks.

Sadly however. non of his students saw the blush -- his mask covered most of his face, and the blush.

"Are you okay Kaka - sensei?" Azura asked, peering at the blushing jounin.

"Ah...Lets begin training!" Kakashi exclaimed, avoiding Sasuke and Azura's earlier questions.

"Now, Sasuke. I want you to spar against Azura." he said cheerfully -- too cheerful for Sasuke's tastes.

"That old man is hiding something." Sakura muttered to Yami. Yami turned to gaze at the pink haired Kunoichi, and nodded her head.

Sasuke growled -- he didnt like being ignored. He glared at Kakashi, but said nothing. He would find out sooner or later. Right now he had to spar.

Azura snorted. She tied her hair back, and began preparing herself for the spar -- was she going to use Sharingan? She certainly wanted to, but would it be worth it? probably not -- seeing as Sasuke wasnt at all a challenging opponant. hm...he still hadn't gained his Sharingan yet.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked.

Azura nodded as she tied her Leaf Village headband tighter.

--

Minato glanced up as soon as he heared the door of his office open. It was Iruka. The fourth had asked the boy to come to his office, so he could talk to him.

"Come in Iruka." The fourth said, smiling ever so slightly.

Iruka walked into the office, and closed the door. He walked to the desk.

"Hello Hokage-Sama." Iruka greeted, as Minato gestured to the chair. He sat down, and took a deep breath -- hoping that he wasn't in too much trouble.

"Do you know why you are here?" The Fourth asked.

Iruka shook his head -- not knowing why he had been called. He'd probably end up blaming Kakashi..

"Can you answer this for me, Iruka? Why were you late today?" the fourth asked, puzzled. "Its not like you to be late."

Iruka turned red, and avioded the Hokage's gaze -- _Damn you Kakashi, thanks alot._ Iruka thought, as he looked down at his hands.

_hmm, interesting._ The Hokage thought.

"Do you want to talk about it, Iruka?" He asked, looking at the young man infront of him.

Iruka shook his head, and sighed.

"Well, just make sure it doesnt happen again, okay?"

Iruka nodded his head, and quickly stood up. He bowed to the hokage, and almost ran out of the office -- he bumped into Jiraiya on the way out.

"Sorry, Jiraiya-Sama." Iruka exclaimed, bowing. He soon resumed his running.

The two of them-- Sasuke and Azura had just finished Sparring, and it had been the young woman who had been the victor. She hadn't bragged about it, because she knew that it might have...well hurt the young Uchiha's ego -- loosing to a girl.

Naruto had no problem pointing out that the young Uchiha prodigy had lost to a girl.

"haha, teme lost to a girl!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up dobe. You still can't scratch my headband." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, Ignore him." Azura said. "I've done it, and it works."

"Hmf." Naruto said, grumpily. He folded his arms. "Whatever."

"Well, that was a wonderful training session!" Kakashi exclaimed. "I've got to go!"

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi shrugged, and dissapeared -- leaving his team alone.

"Something is up." A new voice said. "A scoop."

Naruto turned around, and looked at the young girl who had spoken -- it was Kanna Sarutobi, the **only** granddaughter of the _late_ Third Hokage.

"Oh yes. Theres a scoop."

"What do you mean Kanna-chan?" Yami asked.

"Well, Its obvious theres something going on." Kanna answered. "Iruka-sensei was late, and Konohamaru said that he left early."

"Oh..." Yami said, thoughtfully.

"Kakashi left, and he wouldn't answer our questions." Sasuke said.

"See. There **is** something going on, and I'm going to find out what it is." Kanna said. "Any one want in?"

"Eh..No." Sasuke said. He turned around -- walking back to the Uchiha complex.

"Alright, but Sasuke-_kun_ you'll be missing a hell lotta fun." Kanna said.

"Hn." Was all he said, before he dissapeared all together.

"What a stingy ass." Kanna said.

"Ladies, and Naruto, I must go get le scoop. Later."

With that, Kanna left the four remaining members of team seven alone-- well, until Niasuke showed up.

"Yami. Hokage-Sama would like to speak to you." Niasuke said. "I'll walk you down there."

"O-okay.." Yami muttered, blushing. The two of them headed down the path to the hokage tower.

"Better get ready for dinner at the Uchiha manor." Azura said, turning around. "Bye Naruto, Sakura."

"Wanna get some ramen?" Azura heared Naruto ask, before she began walking towards the Namikaze Manor. She smiled softly, not noticing four pairs of eyes watching her.


	3. Revelations

Chapter Three: Revelations

Chapter Three: Revelations

_'blaah'_ thoughts.  
**/blahh/** the demons and Inner!Sakura's speech  
_**"blaah"**_ possessed speech. Ex: Naruto being possessed by Kyuubi.  
blahhh Flashbacks.

--

Naruto:

After Sakura and him had enjoyed two bowls of Ramen, he had escorted the pink haired kunoichi home.

Upon arriving at the Haruno household, a wondrous thing had occurred -- Sakura had kissed her teammate on the cheek, and Naruto took it upon himself to return the kiss. However, this time, he captured her lips into a passionate kiss.

Both blushing furiously, the two of parted.

"Um, bye Naruto." Sakura said, opening the door -- still quite breathless from the kiss.

"Bye Sakura-Chan." Naruto whispered. He watched as the door closed, and smiled like a love sick puppy.

On the way back to the Namikaze manor, he did quite a bit of thinking, and a certain fox couldn't help but "advise" his kitsune.

**/smooth one kit/**

"Shut up Kyuubi"

**/What ya thinking pinky didn't enjoy that?/**

"n-no.."

**/well, I can tell ya something. That pink girl is totally into you./**

"how would you know?"

**/The way she was smelling. It was... arousing. Pinky smells like cherry blossoms, and strawberries - a heavenly scent/**

"Kyuubi, stop."

**/woo, and that other girl --whats her face smells delicious as well. li- /**

"Kyuubi!"

**/feh. Can't you smell that?/**

"uh...yeah"

**/and what does that ice princess smell like, eh?/**

"you mean Azura"

**/yeah, thats her name./**

"now can you forget? She is the container of Saphira"

**/I didn't. now, what does she smell like?/**

"um..."

**/her au naturale scent, c'mon. don't have all day./**

Naruto growled inwardly and sat on the tree branch, next to his bedroom window -- he knew his eyes were red.

"a mixture between vanilla and ice mint..with something spicy--like spice!"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

**/yeah..like fire--matches with that fiery attitude of hers. very arousing-- just like those perfect pert breasts of hers. ooh I can't wait 'til she comes of age. ooh she'll be cumming./** _**Kyuubi purrs, savoring the image of the beautiful princess writhing beneath him, glistening with sweat, moaning--those perfect breasts bouncing as he pounds mercilessly inter her.**_

This thought alone was enough to get him painfully hard, and the fun hadn't even started yet!

Naruto punched against the inner walls of his own mind--terrified by the things Kyuubi was thinking, thinking that it wasn't a bad idea. He had seen that horribly erotic picture the horny demon had conjured, and boy was he hard.

"Kyuubi! Quit it"

**/ohh, wait till I get to pinky, and uchiha/ **kyuubi purrs ignoring Naruto.

"Will you stop fantasizing about my teammates? I can't keep having those...dreams!'

**/meh. you enjoy them, ne?/**

"It's embarassing!"

Naruto jumped from the branch to his balcony--painfully hard.

he rushed inside, and plopped on his large bed.

**/damn, and uchiha that boy..I can't wait to make that boy mine--I mean ours/**

"go away kyuubi! I'm hard enough"

**/oh? so you're aroused , eh?/  
**  
"duh! you're to blame!"

**/too bad ya can't do anything yet, except heh. pleasure yourself./**

"what the hell Kyuubi?!"

**/well, I'm sure ya can give the boy a--what do you kiddies call it nowadays?/**

"blowjob. what did you call it back then?"

**/doesn't matter kit. go make that boy cum tonight/**

"kyuubi!"

**/you're 13 years old kit. go get some action--well, blowjobs before you cum of age/**

"Kami you perverted old demon, leave me alone."

Kyuubi laughs.

"can't you sleep?!"  
**  
/fine, I'll leave you to cum--I'll be back to claim my prize/**

Naruto sighs in relief. The pesky pervy demon was gone.

"Finally." he muttered. sure the demon was gone, but he still had a problem. he looked down and groans--he was still painfully hard.

He reached down, and through his pants, he grabbed his hardened member.

--

Yami:

Yami and Niasuke walked into the Hokage tower.

"Thank you Niasuke." yami said, as they walked to the hokage's office.

"you're welcome yami." he answered.

He leaned down, and placed a small kiss on her burning cheeks.

"B-bye N-Niasuke." Yami said as she entered the hokage's office.  
She closed the door behind her.

"Hello Yami." Minato greeted. He smiled as the young girl sat on the chair infront of his office.

"I'm going to place you on a different team. Team six -- a team with Niasuke Kibagami-Uchiha, and Katsu Haruno."

"Your team leader will be Kakashi."

"Oh..." Yami said, blushing.

"This is a special team, and you'll reach your full potential on this team."

--

Sasuke:

Sasuke sighed. It was bothering him -- the feelings he had for his teammates -- including Naruto Uzumaki.

"what is bothering you Sasuke?" Mikoto asked her young son.

"Mother," He paused. "Is it okay to like someone of the same gender?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Mikoto asked, smiling.

"I-I think I'm in love with Naruto..." He answered, blushing. "B-but I also like Sakura and Azura."

"Tell him how you feel." Mikoto suggested.

"There is nothing wrong with liking the same gender. Many people in Konoha have same sex relationships --Iruka and Kakashi are an example." Mikoto said, sitting next to her son. "If you're in love with that person it shouldnt matter what gender they are."

"And as for children, you can always adopt. There are many children in the Orphanage who need a home, and they'd love to be your children --to be loved.." Mikoto said, smiling.

Sasuke smiled--feeling better about his feelings for the blonde boy. He'd finally admitted, but now he had to tell the three how he felt...

"Thanks mother.."

--

Yami:

"Arnt they Chunin?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but you will learn more with this team than the other team." He paused. "And Team Seven seems more... crowded."

"Oh..." Yami said thoughtfully -- though she did not understand why she had been moved.

"So what about Team seven's um...team leader, who is that?"

"Anko." Minato answered. "She's better suited for team seven, while you and Kakashi are better suited for team six."


	4. Dinner at the Uchiha manor

Four: Dinner at the Uchiha Manor.

It gets dirty from here on out.

--

Sasuke:

Tonight was the night that he would tell the siblings how he felt -- well, maybe.. Probably not. He just couldn't bring himself to do that right now.

He sighed as he pulled on his nice shirt. 'I cant wait to see what Naruto and Azura are wearing..'

Sasuke was thinking so hard that he did not see his brother walk into his bedroom, and start to talk.

"--leave at eleven." Itachi finished saying -- that was before he figured out that his younger brother wasn't even listening to him!

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you even listening to me?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to face his elder brother.

"Sorry…" He muttered.

They were a team.. and no matter what happened tonight, they would always be a team -- that's all that mattered. Sakura, Naruto, Azura, and Yami -- they all meant the world to the Uchiha prodigy, and if any of them died, or they lost their friendship, it would hurt Sasuke, and the team.

"Are you even listening?!" Itachi yelled.

"Sorry. I have things to think about! Important things." Sasuke yelled back. He growled, hated being interrupted mid thought.

"Like what little brother?" Itachi asked his little brother -- lowering his voice, so their parents would not come into the room demanding to know why their sons were yelling at eachother.

"Stuff." Sasuke snapped back. He didn't need his brother to know about his problems.

"Stuff…That isn't a good enough reason." Itachi said, sighing.

Sasuke was about to retort, when their mother's voice floated in from the stairway.

"Sasuke, Itachi. Niasuke, They're here!"

Sasuke and Itachi walked down the stairs to greet their guests.

Dinner started not too long after that -- the adults at one table, the children at another. Itachi and his girlfriend were considered adults, so they sat with the adults. The adults were busy talking about grown up stuff, while the children's table was quite…quiet.

/Guess who's back/

'oh god, not you.'

/That's rude. Anyway, that Uchiha has one hell of a bed./

/Shut up, Kyuubi, I'm in the middle of dinner./

/ooh, they'll be cumming tonight./

/Kyuubi!/

It was quiet for about 30 seconds, before Naruto was hit with a rather…erotic image -- Sasuke naked, his pale skin glistening with sweat, his face caked in mud, and other bodily fluids -- mouth open in a silent scream, as he (KyuubiNaru) pounds into the boy from behind.

And again, that image was rather arousing -- and alas, Naruto was hard once again.

/Kyyubi, Quit it!/

/Quit what?/ Kyuubi asked 'innocently'.

Another quite -- graphic picture flashed in his mind -- this time of all three of his team mates.

Naruto fumbled with his food, and blushed.

/Is that a blush? You're thirteen. I was sexually active at your age./

'You're a demon..its different.'

/You're a demon. Its not different./

'gaah…'

Naruto's head snapped up. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He exclaimed, before starting to eat his food again. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. All he needed to do was block the perverted demon, and he'd be okay… right?

/You can't ignore me/

Okay, maybe it wouldn't be that easy. What the hell, how did Azura do it? Did she ignore her demoness?

/Doubt it kit. She's far from innocent./

Maybe Saphira wasn't as perverted as the fox demon -- were neko demons less sexual than fox demons? Was that why Azura wasn't having issues with Saphira like he was with Kyuubi?

/Less? Ha. That demoness is my mate. There's no way she's less sexual than me./

Okay…that answered his question -- kinda. Okay..maybe if he grossed him out Kyuubi would leave him the hell alone. Riight…He could do that, right? It wasn't that hard. All he had to think about was ….Rock Lee in a pink thong, or Rock Lee Naked.

/What the hell?!/

Bingo. That worked.

'heh.'

Naruto laughed. Sasuke and Azura looked at eachother, before looking at the amused blond boy.

"Are you okay dobe?" Sasuke asked, some what worried that perhaps the dobe had gone crazy.

"M fine Uchiha." Naruto answered, giggling.

/baah. Think Sasuke naked --Naked….oh yeah/

Another very graphic image flashed through Naruto's head just as he was drinking his water -- causing him to spit up his water, and drop the glass on the floor. Plus, he was ehm….hard.

This attracted the adult's attention and look at the children's table. They stared at the blond boy -- confused. Naruto was embarrassed -- he wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole, and die.

"Um…..excuse me.." Naruto muttered. He stood up, and walked briskly to a nearby bathroom, and relieve himself of his little problem.

"what the?" Sasuke exclaimed, as he helped Azura pick up the fallen glass. Azura shrugged, not knowing how to explain her step brother's sudden burst.

/Kyuubi./

'Seriously Saph?'

/Yep/

Azura sighed. She knew that the Kyuubi no Yoko was a very frustrating demon, and she also knew that the Rokubi no Nekomata -- her demoness, and the Kyuubi no Yoko were mates long before they were sealed in both Naruto and her.

"Just er….leave him." Azura said. She sat down next to Sasuke, and waited for Naruto to come back to dinner -- in the mean time, she 'd have to socialize with the Uchiha boys. ..oh goody.

"So….Azura…" Sasuke whispered.

Azura turned her head to look at the blushing Uchiha. She smiled -- which made Sasuke relax a bit.

Itachi saw this, and smiled to himself.

Almost three minutes had passed since Naruto's outburst, and the blond idiot was no where to be seen. Fugaku was getting a little worried.

"Sasuke. Go check on Naruto." He said, turning to look at his youngest son.

Sasuke sighed, but did as he was told. He walked up the stairs, and turned -- heading to his bedroom, knowing that the dobe had used his bathroom. He knocked on the bathroom door, but there was no answer.

'Strange…'He thought, before he opened the door.

What he saw was well….disturbing. Truly disturbing, and a little arousing. Naruto was standing over the toilet -- obviously not taking a piss. He was erm….touching himself.

Naruto's head snapped up, and he immediately turned red. He fumbled to pull up his pants, and tripped -- landing on his butt with a big bang.

"Um….Sasuke…" He muttered.

"What the fuck dobe?" Sasuke asked. Trying not to let his voice raise too much.

"er…well you see um…."

/That's it kit./

--

Now Fugaku was getting annoyed. He wasn't sure what was taking the boys so long. They were ruining a perfect dinner.

"Azura. Can you check on them?" Mikoto asked the young girl -- sensing her husband's agitation.

Azura nodded, and stood up. She began to walk up the stairs, when she heard her mother say. "I wonder what is taking them so long."

She reached the bathroom, took one look, and almost fainted. Naruto still had no pants on, and Sasuke was standing next to him -- they were both blushing.

"What's going on?" She asked, blushing.

"Um….Azura, Sasuke…I um.. need to tell you something.."

Well, that's interesting. It had been almost three minutes since they had sent the young girl to go check on the boys. Niasuke was bored, and all alone at the kids table, while the adults -- save for the women, and Itachi were agitated.

"What is taking them so long?" Fugaku asked.

"I don't know dear." Mikoto answered. She sighed.

It was another three minutes before the three of them walked into the dining room. They were all sporting heavy blushes, and they didn't want to meet any of the other's gazes. It was strange, but fascinating. Itachi continued to watch them throughout the rest of dinner.

Strange. Something must have happened in the bathroom. Interesting. He'd find out sooner or later, but right now, they had to finish dinner.

--

**Next chapter will be up in 24 hours or more. Depends.**


	5. Mission: Teamwork

**Chapter 5: Mission: Teamwork**

**--**

It had been a month since the Uchiha dinner incident. Things had gone back to normal -- kinda. Azura couldn't look at Naruto without bursting into uncontrollable laughter -- Sasuke just glared and Sakura, after being told by Azura couldn't help but feel amused, but slightly disgusted.

Training had been going well. Their new sensei, Anko had told the four of them that the only way they'd learn to be a team, was if they lived together. It was a good idea -- making the four of them live together, but some were against the idea of four pubescent teens share a house together with no supervision. Fugaku Uchiha was one who protested. Yondaime Hokage had agreed, and had later persuaded the proud, and stubborn Uchiha to yield -- it was a good exercise for shinobi in training. He agreed with one condition -- the four would be living within the Uchiha complex.

So, the four of them two hours prior, had moved into a large traditional home in the Uchiha complex -- an abandoned home that stood alone, but close enough so Fugaku and Itachi could _spy _on the four. Their first mission was to clean their new house.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling of the living room, and made a disgusted face -- it was absolutely disgusting. How were they supposed to live in this place? It could have _ghosts_ or worse. Sakura snorted. She handed Naruto a duster.

"Clean."

Naruto huffed. "Ehh."

Sakura snored again -- rolling her eyes, she turned to work on her wall. "Use your clones."

Naruto grinned. "Oh, yeah!"

--

Sasuke and Azura had been assigned to clean the bedrooms, and the rooms on the upper floor. Azura had suggested that they work on the master room -- since that was the room they would be sharing.

So, for the past two hours, the two had been scrubbing the very dirty walls -- getting the grime off the walls, revealing four very beautiful walls. By the end, the two were extremely dirty, and in need of a good shower, or bath.

"Hmm. Shower first, then the floor or the floor then shower?"

Azura turned to face Sasuke, and smiled. "Floor first, then um…_bath?_" She paused. "We can take turns."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Azura walked into the bathroom, carrying a bucket the refill with clean water. She poured the dirty water down the sink drain, and soon began to fill the bucket with clean water.

She walked out of the bathroom with her hands full, carrying the bucket in one hand, and clean sponges in the other.

--

Naruto grinned. He was almost done with the downstairs walls.

"Looks great." Sakura smiled, as she inspected Naruto's handy work.

Naruto smirked. "Thanks Sakura--chaan."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Alright Naruto, lets check out the basement."

"Aww man, c'mon Sakura--chaan. What if there are bats ….or worse?"

'_Orochimaru.' He thought shuddering._

Sakura rolled her eyes, and snorted. "You're not scared, are you Naruto? A hokage woldnt be afraid of the dark, or bats."

"No, I'm not. Believe it!"

"Lets go then."

Naruto groaned. He'd protect Sakura no matter what. He would prove to Sakura and Sasuke that he wasn't scared of the dark, or bats or anything -- like Sakura said, a hokage, even a future hokage isn't afraid of anything. Oh yeah….Believe it! Nothing is going to scare him…._** 'Holy fuck, was that a snake?!"**_

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Yeah…yeah."

"Then why are you gripping my shirt so damn tight?"

Naruto let out a shaky laugh, and let go of Sakura's shirt. "I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat." She muttered, as they continued down the underground passage.

"Oh, this is so cool."

Naruto snorted. "Not really."

They came upon a corridor lined with doors -- each door had some dusty seal attached to it, and a "warning."

Sakura began to walk towards one of the doors. "I wonder what's in these." She began to read the inscription on that door --both interested, and scared.

_Thou shalt not pass. Ye who pass will suffer a fate worse than death._

Naruto grinned. "Sounds interesting."

"We shouldn't Naruto re -- woah, I thought you were afraid?"

"Riiiiight. Are you scared of the dark Sakura--chaan?"

Sakura frowned. "Why would they have the warning if they didn't want anyone to go in? They obviously **wouldn't** have a warning if they _wanted_ or didn't _care _if anyone went inside, would they?"

Naruto grinned once again. "They obviously want someone to go in. Its called curiosity."

Sakura groaned. "Naruto. Curiosity killed the cat." She pulled Naruto's arm.

"Lets show Sasuke. Its his family."

Naruto groaned. "You're no fun."

--

Azura sighed. They had just finished washing, and polishing the hardwood floors -- the room was starting to look beautiful. They had found out that there was a limited amount of warm water -- so, either the two would shower together saving water, and time, or have two extremely short showers. In the end, they had decided to take one long shower -- turned away from the other, so they couldn't see the other.

Sasuke began to take his shirt off.

"Sasuke…" came Azura's soft call.

"Yes?" he asked, without turning around.

"Are you going in first? Or should I..?" she asked, trailing off.

Sasuke stopped fidgeting. "I'll go first."

"Okay.."

Sasuke stepped into the shower -- the warm water washing away the grime, and dirt stuck to his body. He heard Azura step into the shower as well, and closed his eyes when he heard the shower door closing.

The shower was large -- good for being an old home. The ledges in the shower, and the surrounding walls were made of black marble. It was definitely a perfect size -- able to fit more than seven bodies.

Azura sighed happily, as the warm water eased the tight muscles of her back.

Sasuke picked up the soap and began to wash his back -- back turned towards Azura, so he couldn't see her. He blushed slightly at the thought of seeing her. He couldn't quite reach his back, so he began to wash the grime off his chest.

"Sasuke.."

"Yes?"

Azura bit her lip. "I er…need help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, washing my back -- can you help me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, while his heart began racing. **((A/N: out of character, yes., I know. Story is mine, and is different from the show, since ya know..Sasuke's parents are ALIVE.))**

"S-sure."

Azura smiled. "Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around to face Azura. Her back was turned to him, and her head was turned slightly, so she could gaze at him. "Here." She said, handing him a sponge.

Sasuke took the sponge from her, and began to wash her back. Azura turned to face the wall. She closed her eyes.

Sasuke stepped closer so that his front was touching her back. He began washing her left arm, while his right hand rested on her shoulder. Azura smiled. She leaned back a little, enjoying their closeness. The two stood together under the spray of the water, just enjoying eachother's company.

Sasuke dropped the sponge. He dropped his head, so his forhead could rest on Azura's shoulder. Azura sighed, as Sasuke's arms encircled her waist -- holding her closer to him. Sasuke smiled, and kissed her shoulder -- he was glad that the blond dobe was not with them.

--

Speaking of the blond dobe…

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Naaah."

"Naruto, I think it would be better if we sh--"

"No. Sasook is busy."

"Busy? Busy doing _**what **_exactly?"

Naruto grinned. He wiggled his eyebrows, earning him a an annoyed look from Sakura, and a rather hard punch to the head -- killing off braincells Naruto lacked. (as Sasuke put it.)

"OW, Sakura--chaaan, I was just _**kidding**_!"

Sakura snorted, not believing him for one second. "Whatever."

Naruto grinned. "Onwards!"

Sakura rolled her eyes -- she couldn't believe she was stuck with him. UGH. The boy not only clung to her, but he was so damn irritating. Azura and Sasuke were lucky they wernt with her, or in her place.

Naruto was torn -- part of him _Kyuubi _wanted to explore the rooms, while the other part wanted to leave, tell Sasuke, and hopefully never step foot in those rooms. He was still after all scared of ghosts.

"Er….you might be right Sakura--chan."

Sakura stared at Naruto -- stunned to say the least. Maybe it wouldn't be half as bad as she originally thought.

/Damn, and I was just getting excited./ InnerSakura exclaimed.

"Lets find Sasuke and Azura, tell them of this secret passage, and get Azura's opinion of the whole situation. Hopefully we'll know what to do -- tell our sensei, or keep it a team secret."

"I like the second choice. If we do tell, she 'll just tell my father, and they'll have us moved. If that happens, we won't find out what the Uchiha are hiding in this underground labyrinth." Naruto paused. "Hey, it might be full of like ….forbidden jutsu."

Sakura frowned. "Then we should tell Anko--sensei."

"Hell no."

--

By the time the two of them had found their teammates, the two were out of the shower. Azura was cooking dinner, while Sasuke was fixing the faucet -- **woah**…he wore glasses? Damn, that's sexy**. ((They are 13, remember. They've hit puberty, so sexy is okay.))**

Naruto began to laugh. "S-Sasooook wears glasses? Ahahahahahahaahahahahaha!!" he snorted.

Sakura couldn't help but stare -- he was so damn sexy in those glasses. Wow….she was speechless.

/hellooo, earth to Sakura! We've gotta tell them about the secret passage./ InnerSakura yelled, trying to get Sakura's attention, and away from Sasuke's _**perfectly formed arse**_, and er…galsses.

Sakura coughed. She looked away blushing. "er…_Naruto_." She kicked Naruto in the head.

'_**perfectly formed arse? Fuck…..' **_Sakura thought as she glanced down at her hands.

Naruto stopped laughing, and looked at Sakura. "Oh yeah! Sasook, we found this uber awesome secret passage -- filled with doors that say if you pass, you shall dieeee!" he grins. "isn't that cool?!"

Sasuke frowned. "Show me." He paused. "Azura, what do you think?"

Azura turned around. She too was wearing glasses. "Hmm…we'd better check it out."

Sakura frowned."You think we should tell our sensei, or Hokage--sama?"

"No." Sasuke answered shortly.

The four of them walked down to the secret passage. Naruto was the last one -- checking behind him for ghosts, and other things that may scare the blond haired ninja. Sakura was in front, leading the group down.

They reached the very doors that the warning had been posted on. Sasuke was eager to open the doors, and so were the other three --eager to see what things the Uchiha had stored in the old old house.

* * *

**A/N:** _Meh. Chapter five. Chapter six is gonna be what actually happens. Longer too._

**Perfectly formed arse** _--from James Bond; Casino Royale. __**(don't know what I'm talking about, go watch the movie.) **__I couldn't stop laughing. Yes, Sasuke--kun has a perfectly formed arse & later, Sakura notices that Naruto's arse is perfectly formed as well.  
_

_Sasuke wears glasses. I find that hot.It doesn't mean that he doesn't see as good as Naruto, because Naruto will also wear glasses. Sakura is the only one who does not wear glasses, and she's jealous. The reason Sasuke and Naruto wear glasses will be explained in the next chapter, and throughout the story.  
_

_In the next chapter, there will be more interaction between Naruto and Sakura, and Sakura and Sasuke, maybe even a kiss!_

_Oh, and If you're wondering what is happening -- what the plot line is._

_**Go to my profile -- there will be a link.**__  
_

_Its explained there, on that site._

**Read & review people.**

**If you read it, you should leave a review. I need opinions. Do you like it, or dont you? Review.**

* * *

**Next chapter will take 24 hours to post or more, depending on how much time I get.  
**


	6. Discoveries

Chapter Six.

--

Niasuke looked down at Yami, and smiled. He kissed her forehead, before climbing out of his bed -- careful not to wake the sleeping beauty up. Yami mumbled something in her sleep, before turning onto her left side -- a small smile graced her lips.

Niasuke looked at her once again, before pulling his shirt over his head. He remembered the night before.

_-Flashback-_

_It was raining. The two genin had been training for nearly three hours, and a storm was coming. Yami lived on the other side of Konoha, and she wouldn't be able to make it home before the storm hit -- it was supposed to be a terrible storm, and Niasuke did not want her to be walking home alone, especially tonight._

"_Yami." _

_Yami turned to Niasuke. "Yes?"_

"_I don't want you to walk home alone -- there is going to be a storm."_

_The two of them walked into the Uchiha manor. They walked to Niasuke's room -- stopping to stare at the empty room that once belonged to Sasuke. Niasuke sighed._

"_You miss him, huh?"_

_Niasuke nodded. "Yeah…" _

_Niasuke opened the door to his room. Yami followed him into the room -- it was her first time being inside his room. She looked around, and gasped -- it was a huge room, black. The bed in the middle of the room, was covered in black._

"_Your room is nice…" _

_Niasuke, from the closet snorted. He pulled out some clothes for both he and Yami, and handed them to her. Yami took the clothes from him, and smiled. "Thanks Niasuke."_

"_You're welcome. Get dressed. I'll be waiting for you out here." He kissed her forehead._

_--_

_Yami walked out of Niasuke's bathroom, wearing his shirt, and pants -- they were big on her, and hung off her loosely. Niasuke turned to look at her -- he let out a laugh. She looked absolutely ridiculous, but very beautiful. _

_Yami's eyes narrowed. She glared at Niasuke. "You're laughing at me!"_

_Niasuke continued laughing -- his head thrown back, and his shoulders were shaking with laughter. "You look ridiculous." _

"_Well you did give me your clothes!" she paused. "You look ridiculous in those glasses." She stuck out her tongue._

_Niasuke snorted. "Okay, okay."_

_Lightning illuminated the sky, as Niasuke and Yami sat on the bed. Thunder clapped, and the wind howled -- the storm was finally here. They had said that it would be getting worse as the night went on -- the only thing Niasuke was worried about was Sasuke -- his cousin was terrified of thunder storms, but….he had his teammates to help him overcome his fear._

_Yami laid down, and yawned. "I didn't know you wore glasses.."_

_Niasuke laid next to her, and smiled. He looked at the ceiling. "Yeah, I do. Sasuke does as well. Itachi, and Fugaku--san are the only ones who don't wear glasses."_

"_Really? I wouldn't have guessed."_

"_Yeah, it's a Kibagami thing. Almost all the Kibagami clan members wore glasses. It has something to do with our family's Kekki Genkai." He paused. "Itachi, I guess is more Uchiha than Kibagami."_

_Yami sat up, and looked at Niasuke. "Wouldn't Sasuke have both your clans' kekki genkai?"_

_Niasuke turned to look at her, and nodded. "Yes, he would. He will…when he turns 16."_

"_Oh…" she paused. "Wouldn't that make Orochimaru want Sasuke more?"_

_Niasuke nodded. "Probably, yes. The council members, and the Clan elders are hoping that Sasuke won't get both -- they don't know what the outcome would be."_

_Yami yawned. She jumped slightly as thunder cracked -- shaking the house. Niasuke pulled his shirt over his head, and placed his glasses on the bedside table. He turned the light out._

_Yami smiled. She placed her head on his chest, and closed her eyes -- hoping that sleep would soon come. _

_-end flashback-_

Yami yawned, and heard the shower running. She smiled softly.

--

They had decided, after much thought, that they would wait to open the other doors after they ate dinner. Naruto was complaining, and Sakura's stomach was growling -- Sasuke had wanted to open the door, but he couldn't stand Naruto's complaining.

Naruto laid on the couch, snoring. It was surprising to say the least.

Sasuke had been chosen to wash the dishes, and pots. Sakura had volunteered to help him -- so the two of them were washing the dishes. Sasuke would wash, while Sakura would dry the dishes. Sakura couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's perfectly formed arse. InnerSakura was having a field day -- going on about how she'd bite that perfectly formed arse…among other things…

Sasuke handed a plate to Sakura. She didn't take it right away, so Sasuke looked at her. He was about to call out her name, when he noticed what she was staring at. He rolled his eyes. She was staring at his arse. No surprise there.

"Sakura."

Sakura blinked. She looked up to find Sasuke looking at her with amusement dancing in his eyes, and a small smirk on his lips. She blushed a deep red -- clashing with her ­pink hair. /Oh shiiit, he knows we were staring at his perfectly formed arse! Better ruuuunn!/

"Er…..hi Sasuke." Sakura said, laughing nervously.

Sasuke snorted. He raised a brow -- his smirk growing. "You wouldn't be staring at my arse, would you?"

"Uh...Lets just um…finish this, okay?"

Naruto, from his place on the couch laughed -- Startling the already embarrassed pink haired kunoichi. He rolled off the couch. "Ahahahahahahaha!!"

Sakura looked at her feet. "I'm gonna go crawl in a hole now…" She began to walk away.

Sasuke caught her arm, and pulled her back. He smiled. "Its okay Sakura."

Sakura glared. And glared. She glared at Naruto. Naruto thought it was amusing to say the least, Sakura thought Sasuke--bastard had had a 'perfectly formed arse!' ha! It was true too, Naruto had noticed that Sasuke had a perfectly formed arse, and snuck glances at it every so often -- trying not to get caught by Sasuke.

After cleaning, the three of them walked back down to the labyrinth of doors -- hoping to open a door -- or two. The three, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto found Azura in front of the door -- the seal was broken, and the door was slightly ajar.

Sasuke looked at her. "You opened it?"

Azura nodded. "Yeah. The seal was ancient, but quite powerful." She paused. "It seems like who ever placed the seal on the door, did not want anyone to go in."

Sasuke nodded. He walked towards the door, and opened it. He walked into the room--the room was large. It was a make--shift bedroom, it seemed like -- the walls were lined with shelves. Each shelf was packed with scrolls, and books. The Table, in the far corner was filled with ink, brushes, scrolls, and a small journal.

Sasuke looked at Azura. "Looks like a work place of some kind."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow, talk about a never ending supply of scrolls." He paused. "I knew the Uchiha were hiding something."

Sakura looked at the small futon in the middle of the room. "This must have been someone's secret underground lair."

Azura nodded. She walked to the table, and picked up a scroll. She began reading the contents of it. "Hmm…._** Fenikkusu Kasai butoukai no jutsu**_."

Naruto frowned. "Never heard of it…"

"It might be a forbidden jutsu." Sakura said, walking towards Azura. "We should tell Anko--sensei."

Azura crossed her arms. "Well, Fenikkusu is Phoenix, and Kasai is fire….So, it's the Phoenix Fire something."

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah, butoukai is dance." He paused. "So it would be the Phoenix fire dance."

Azura nodded. "Doesn't sound forbidden. It just sounds like some Fire element jutsu." She looked at Sasuke. "You want to try it?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." He took the scroll from Azura. "Later though."

Sakura sighed. Well, they wouldn't be telling their sensei about their discoveries. Even if she did find out, Sakura doubted that Anko would tell anyone about her genin, and chunin's discoveries.

/Good, now, lets get back to staring at that perfect arse./InnerSakura said, pumping her fist in the air. Sakura groaned, causing Sasuke to look at her -- eyebrow raised, and a soft smirk on his lips.

"You okay Sakura?"

Naruto grinned. "She was probably staring at your perfectly formed arse." He burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Azura snorted, and rolled her eyes.

Sakura blushed. "I'm fine Sasuke--kun." She glared at Naruto. "Shut up Naruto. You're probably staring at it too."

Naruto stopped laughing. He glared at Sakura, but said nothing. Instead he looked at the slightly blushing Uchiha, and smirked. He knew how much Sasuke liked him -- he'd admitted it to he and Azura. "Mmmhmm…" he purred softly.

Azura rolled her eyes, and picked another scroll up. This one had a seal of some sort -- it was an intricate design -- probably for a Jounin level shinobi, or a Kage. It was probably forbidden -- something that used a lot of chakra, and skill…Orochimaru would probably use it.

"Sasuke…Look at this."

Sasuke looked over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"I have no idea…Its some type of seal -- probably forbidden."

Naruto raised a brow. "probably." He paused. "Zu, do you know what it's used for?"

Azura shook her head. "No. It doesn't say anything else, other than the hand signs, and some notes."

Naruto walked towards Azura. He looked over her shoulder. "Damn…." He paused. "My pervy old grandpa might know what it is."

Azura frowned. "Wait….I think its some kind of summoning seal…"

Sakura looked around. Her eyes landed on a large book, so she picked it up. It was old, and heavy. The book had gold words imprinted on the cover -- Sakura had to lean in to read the words on the cover. _**oni chiyu. **_Hmm…It was interesting. She walked towards her three teammates.

"Hey…That seal is on this book." She said as she reached them.

Sasuke looked at the book. "Somehow this book is connected with this seal." He paused. "what does it mean?"

Azura looked at the book. "Demon healing….hmm…" she paused, thinking. "that seal has to do with Demons."

Naruto frowned. "Like Kyuubi or Saphira…." He paused. "I remember Kyuubi telling me about his connection to the Uchiha clan…Maybe this was it.." he paused, thinking. "This person…who ever it was must have been helping demons…"

Before they could say anything else, Sasuke's PDA beeped -- alerting the four that the four would be getting a visitor. Sasuke took it out, and frowned. They had three minutes to get upstairs, before Fugaku and Itachi rang the door bell.

"We've got visitors. Its my father, and brother."

Naruto, Sasuke, Azura and Sakura raced up the stairs, closing each door behind them. They resumed their places, prior to their downstairs adventure -- Sasuke was fixing the sink, while Naruto was on the couch. The two girls were talking.

The doorbell rang. Sasuke went to open the door. Just as his PDA had indicated, it was his brother and father -- probably coming to check on the four -- to make sure that they weren't doing anything ….illegal.

* * *

Aha. There it is.

The PDA is linked to some cameras out around the house, and down the street. (it also hooks up to the alarm system & other things.)

Sasuke is the nerd.

Next chapter will be the four talking to Itachi and Fugaku.


	7. Oh, Shit

Chapter seven.

After Niasuke had come out of the shower, and dressed, he and Yami sat on the bed -- talking.

"Niasuke, tell me about your family's kekki genkai."

Niasuke smiled. He took a deep breath, before answering Yami. "The ku'sune is the Kibagami's kekki genkai." He paused. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

Yami smiled, and nodded. His bloodline sounded quite interesting, and she couldn't wait to hear about it from her boyfriend -- he was the only Kibagami left…well, save for Mikoto Uchiha, after that snake Orochimaru had wiped out the entire clan.

"The Kibagami bloodline began when a Veena -- Azura's family, fell in love with the great snake demon. She gave him a daughter, who inherited the traits from the snake demon, and the Sharingan from her mother." Niasuke paused. "She died in childbirth though. Both the Sharingan and the traits from the snake demon mixed together to form the Ku'sune -- a rare, and terrible kekki genkai."

Yami nodded, understanding.

"Later, that daughter met, and married a Hyuuga." He paused. "The Ku'sune became a legendary, yet dangerous Kekki genkai. 360 view, able to see through anything. The ability to copy any jutsu, and communication with snakes."

Niasuke sighed. "But the user would be born half blind -- thus the reason for the glasses." He paused. "Sasuke is both a Kibagami and a Uchiha. He wasn't born half blind, but when he turned 4, he had to start wearing glasses."

Yami frowned. "I never knew he wore glasses…he never wore glasses during training."

"He wears contacts most of the time."

"Oh…"

--

Sasuke had just opened the door to find his brother and father on the other side. It would be annoying -- his father and brother dropping by anytime -- just because they didn't trust the four of them.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi said, smiling.

"Itachi, father. What brings you here?" Sasuke asked, opening the door wider, so his father and brother could enter the house. Itachi looked around -- he was impressed. The four of them had done a good job cleaning. The house was spotless.

"We've come to check on you. Is that a problem Sasuke?" Fugaku asked his son, as he sat on one of the chairs in the living room.

"No."

"How have you been Sasuke?" Itachi asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Good."

Azura and Sakura walked into the living room from the kitchen. Sakura was holding a tray of tea and cookies. She set the tray on the table, and smiled. "Tea?"

Itachi smiled, and nodded. "Yes please."

Fugaku shook his head, and frowned. He watched Sasuke's movements -- as he helped Azura with the load of books she was carrying, a look of displeasure on his face. He watched as Sasuke's left hand rested on the small of her back -- any lower, and it would be resting on her butt. He stained to hear their conversation.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke growled softly. He couldn't hide his displeasure at the current situation -- his father and brother just popping by. "Hn."

Azura sighed. She put the books on the table, and took his hand in hers. She pulled him towards the couch. Sasuke growled softly, but sat down. He felt Azura's hands on his shoulders.

"Relax." He heard her whisper. He felt her take his glasses off, and place them on the table in front of them.

Azura leaned down. "Close your eyes." She began to massage his neck, and shoulders. Sasuke had no choice, but to close his eyes. He let out a soft growl. As she massaged his neck, and shoulders, she began to pour healing chakra into him -- calming him down.

"Now, take a deep breath."

He took a deep breath in, and released it quickly.

"Slower."

Itachi watched, slightly amused. This girl really was the prodigy, and heiress of the Veena clan -- granddaughter of the greatest Medical ninja of the village hidden in the Clouds. She had inherited her grandmother and mother's skill of calming people down -- at such a young age.

Sasuke sighed softly. He was beginning to relax.

"If you get irritated, just close your eyes, and count to ten. Okay?" Azura whispered.

Sasuke nodded.

'_Incredible.' _Fugaku thought, as he watched his son being calmed down by a technique Azura's mother, Kaai had used on him in their youth. Kaai had mastered the technique when she turned 20, and her daughter had mastered it at age 13 -- maybe even younger.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and said a quiet thank you. Azura kissed him on the cheek.

"Azura-Chan, how are you?" Itachi asked. He took a sip of his tea.

Azura smiled. She sat down next to Sasuke. "I'm fine."

Itachi watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He noticed a faint blush on his cheeks -- could it be from his contact with Azura? Most likely, yes. He knew about Sasuke's_ cute _crush on his female teammates. But what he did not know was his brother's crush on his male teammate -- the loud, hyperactive Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke felt himself being watched. He turned his head to look at his brother, and growled softly. "What?"

Itachi smiled. "Nothing little brother."

Naruto grinned. "Awe, Sasook is blushing." He said, pointing out the obvious.

Sasuke growled low in his throat, and glared at Naruto. His blush deepened. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Dobe." Sasuke growled threateningly.

"Don't lie Sasook."

Azura rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming. "Naruto, Sasuke. Why don't you two go out into the hallway, and talk?"

"Hn."

"Why? I was only teasing him."

Sakura sighed. "That's the reason. You teasing him." She turned to face Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun."

"Fine."

"You know that's not a word." Naruto said, standing up. "You really should have a better vocabulary." He smirked.

'_What was up with Naruto today? Did he like pissing him off? That smirk is so sexy….'_ Sasuke thought. His blush deepened, and Naruto raised a brow.

Itachi caught onto this. His blush was deepening every time Naruto would either smirk, or raise a brow -- was there something going on between the two of them? Itachi was going to find out.

Fugaku frowned. He wasn't pleased with the current situation.

Sasuke stood up. He and Naruto walked out into the hallway. Naruto looked at the blushing Uchiha -- he was staring at his hands, and was trembling slightly --in _fear?_ Or was it _**anticipation**_? Kyuubi was happy to help.

_**/Probably both. He wants you to fuck him./ **_

'_Kyuubiiii.'_

_**/What? Its true. He wants you to fuck him….or at least give him a whatumacall it….a blow job?/**_

'_Oh kami…he's staring at me.'_ Sasuke though, blushing harder.

"I don't hear any talking!" They heard Sakura yell.

'_I wonder what they are doing?!'_

_**/blow jobs./**_ InnerSakura said, whistling.

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. Azura looked at her, and raised a brow.

"Er…excuse me." She walked -- almost ran out of the room.

A light blush covered Naruto's cheeks. _'Kyuubi! I'm not going to give him a blow job while his father and brother are here!'_

_**/It would be kinky./**_

'_fuck off, Kyuubi. Not kinky. Highly embarrassing!'_

_**/for you or him?/**_

'_BOTH!'_

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked, after hearing Naruto growl. He backed up against the wall.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Sasuke -- his pale skin, stained with the red of his blush, dark eyes looking at him with a look of fear, his dark hair framing his pale face. It was **very** arousing. Little Naruto couldn't help but say "Hello"

"Yeah?" Naruto muttered. He placed his hands over his crotch -- to hide his erection. He still wasn't sure what Sasuke would think.

Sasuke didn't notice where the blond boy's hands were. "Um…we're supposed to be talking…"

"Yeah...uhuh...sure." Naruto answered absentmindedly. He was to busy worrying about his erection to really care what Sasuke was saying.

_**/Don't hide it, kit./**_

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So….um…" Sasuke said, fidgeting with the end of his shirt.

Naruto raised a brow. "So, what? Why are you really blushing teme?"

Sasuke's blush deepened -- if possible at all. "You'll laugh."

"What are you talking about, no I won't."

"Um…I really uh…Never mind."

Sasuke started to leave, but Naruto grabbed him -- shoving him into the wall. He held the Uchiha prodigy against the wall -- their bodies touching. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What Sasuke?"

Sasuke liked the position he was in. pressed in between Naruto and the wall -- he suddenly felt himself harden, and let out a soft whimper.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_**/Woo, fuck him. Fuck him!/**_

'_no way you pervert. But I might give him a blow job.'_

_**/That's the spirit!/**_

Naruto rolled his eyes. He looked at Sasuke. "You like me, don't you?"

"No." he answered shortly, but the blush on his cheek said different. He looked away.

"Yeah, you do." Naruto paused. "Well, I like you too."

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush.

"Wha--" He was cut off by Naruto's lips on his. His eyes widened, and he let out a soft whimper of delight. Naruto's tongue found its way into his mouth -- both their tongues battled for dominance. Naruto's hips ground against his, and he couldn't help but let out a long needy moan.

Sakura returned from the bathroom. The blush on her cheeks long gone. The though had first made her blush, but then as she though about it, she began to think it was hot…Just not with Sasuke's father, and brother here….

Her thoughts were interrupted by a muffled moan. It seemed to come from the hallway. The very hallway Naruto and Sasuke were supposed to be talking in. Ohhh, kami.

Fugaku frowned. Itachi raised a brow, but said nothing. That long gone blush returned again.

Azura coughed. She attempted to engage Itachi in a conversation. "So, Itachi…How are things?"

Itachi smiled. "Good."

Another muffled moan drifted in from the hallway, followed by a loud crash.

"I'm sure everything is okay.." Sakura said hurriedly, as she saw the look on Fugaku's face. Fugaku looked at her, and frowned.

"She's probably right father. Nothing to worry about."

--

Naruto's lips were latched onto Sasuke's neck -- sucking and biting the already red skin. His hips rolled against Sasuke's, and he let out a soft moan. Sasuke's nails were digging into Naruto's back, while his hips rolled thrust up to meet Naruto's thrusts. He let out a loud, needy moan.

"Ahh…"

His pants were dropped, and suddenly, a warm wetness engulfed his hard cock. He let out another moan. Naruto was kneeling in front of him -- Sasuke's cock was in his mouth. He had found his father's stash of porn, and had spent most of the summer reading it, and learning.

Naruto licked the underside of Sasuke's cock, and was rewarded with another loud moan. Naruto smirked, and sucked on the tip of Sasuke's cock -- licking away the precum that was gathered at the tip.

--

Sakura was drinking her tea.

"Ahhh, Naruto!"

She choked on her tea, and turned bright red. What the fuck?! She recognized it as Sasuke's voice.

Azura's eyes widened. "oh shit…" she whispered. She looked at Sakura.

--

Sasuke was in heaven. "Ah….Mmm…So close…" he moaned. This was way better than masturbation. He had totally forgotten that his father and brother were not far away, and they could probably hear -- if he had remembered, he probably wouldn't have cared.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Oh, shit. Oh fucking shit.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke opened his eyes to find his father, brother, Azura and Sakura staring at him. His father was furious, while his brother was slightly amused. Sakura and Azura were just shaking their heads, and laughing silently behind their hands.

"Dobe…" He growled.

Naruto's eyes widened. Oh shit.

"Oh Shit." That was all he could say.

* * *

Ahah. That would be SO terrible to be caught...

Poor Sasuke. Poor Naruto. Whats gonna happen to them now?

**Review & you'll find out in 24 hours, or less.**


	8. Kissees and Mysteries

**A/N:** after a very long break, I've started on this new chapter. Its long, so watch out. Haha. I've been working on this during school; during class -- naughty me, I know, during lunch and after school.

Warnings: Language, and all that fun stuff that follows. Review would be nice and would make me happy.As for flames? Pah, Don't. Kyuubi will claw out your fucking eyes.

* * *

"F-father…." Sasuke wants to crawl under a rock, especially when he panics and tries to pull up his pants. He becomes disoriented and falls -- falling on face. Azura and Sakura watch, speechless as Sasuke struggles to pull his pants up. Oh shit, of all the things he'd done, this really was the most embarrassing thing _ever_. When he had finally been able to pull his pants up, he stole one glance at his blond haired teammate -- the blond idiot just grinned a _foxy_ grin, and walked away from him. Stupid idiot.

Fugaku Uchiha had seen plenty of things as a Shinobi, but one thing he had never seen was his son receiving pleasure from his fellow shinobi, and teammate – the hokage's son! 'Well, I can't be too harsh on him…I too experimented…maybe its just a faze he's going through…No worries, maybe he isn't gay.' He thought, as he turned around leaving the highly embarrassed boys alone in the hallway. Honestly though, of all the things he _could_ have seen -- ugh, why did it have to be _that_? He was seriously going to have a talk with his wife, and probably ask her _why_.

"I'm going to pretend this never happened, and I won't tell your father, Naruto." Fugaku said, as the two of them walked into the sitting room. "But don't ever let me catch you doing this again, you understand?"

Both boys nodded. "Sorry father, this won't happen again." Sasuke said, avoiding eye contact with his father.

The rest of the visit was silent.

Azura flopped onto the couch just as Sasuke closed the door to the main hall bathroom -- a small frown tugged at the corners of his lips. She could tell he was still highly embarrassed by what had happened earlier, and slightly annoyed by Naruto's stupidity.

"Do you want to, uh…talk about it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her teammate, and crush. She didn't want to seem annoying to him, but she wanted to know how, and what he was feeling, because he hadn't said a word since his father, and brother left an hour ago.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and glared at Sakura. She flinched as red met green. O..kay, so he didn't want to talk, and she was probably annoying to him right at that point. Sakura looked away. "Sorry…" She whispered. She knew he wasn't angry with her, but the blond idiot and the fact that they had been caught.

"Dobe." Sasuke hissed when Naruto came waltzing into the living room. He wanted to talk to the idiot -- it was his fault his father didn't trust them any more than he did when he left-- that was why he was going to talk to the hokage about having Anko, their sensei living in the house with the teenagers. Anko of course wouldn't really want to stay with the rowdy teenagers, but….orders were orders. He was beyond angry -- this entire thing meant that they couldn't go into the underground apartments they'd found.

"Yeah, teme." His blond haired teammate said, yawning. He stretched out on the couch; raising his hands above his head, before hooking them behind his head.

"This is your fault." He hissed, sharingan activating once again. Red met blue, and the small smile that had been on his face quickly faded away as he stared at his angry teammate -- Sasuke's killing intent projected itself very well indeed.

_**Well, whaddya know. He sure is a feisty one.**_ The demon fox said to his host, watching through his cage. He was amused at how angry the young Uchiha had gotten after he had _suggested_ that his idiot do something useful with his mouth -- _ah, the power of suggestion._ What a wonderful thing, suggestion is Kyuubi thought.

_Shut up Kyuubi, because of you my __**best friend**__ is pissed off at me, and will probably try to castrate me. Sex would be a terrible thing if I got castrated -- probably non-existent._ Naruto muttered to the amused demon fox. The fox's smirk faded from his lips after hearing talk about his non-existent sex life if he, Naruto was castrated.

_**He'd be pretty sad too, ya know**__._ Naruto rolled his eyes. The fox didn't get it.

He ignored Kyuubi's last comment, and tried to think of something to prevent his teammate from castrating him; because he really didn't feel like getting his balls ripped off with Chidori.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" he squeaked. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he saw Sasuke's eyes narrow. It really hadn't meant to come out as a question.

"Sasuke." Azura said, causing said boy to glare at her frostily, and his killing intent to be directed towards her. Azura's own eyes narrowed. "Don't glare at me Uchiha." She looked at Naruto and shook her head before turning her icy glare back at Sasuke. "Calm down, okay?"

Sasuke growled softly. Sharingan deactivated, he walked away; down the hall towards the back door. He couldn't believe he'd let that dobe get to him, and give him a blowjob -- while his father was around! Gr. He had defiantly shamed the Uchiha name -- he'd seen it in his father's eyes, and Itachi…He'd think he was a fool for letting a boy give him a blowjob…What would his mother say?! Sasuke sighed softly, trying to calm himself down -- it wasn't going to get any better if he just let himself worry about it.

He reached the wooden door that connected to the outside, and closed his eyes; trying to regroup his thoughts. A soft whisper broke his concentration -- his eyes snapped open -- the voice defiantly didn't sound like any of his teammates, so who's voice was it?

"_Sasuke…"_A soft breath whispered in his ear. He felt the coldness and smelt the sweet scent that followed -- fresh rose and warm honey.

Sasuke frowned. Spinning around, he looked for the source of the voice, but found no one around -- just a tiny white kitten staring up at him with big blue eyes -- blue eyes that reminded him of Naruto. _Hm,_ he thought, before shaking his head -- he didn't believe in ghosts, or ghouls like his blond teammate did, and he defiantly didn't want to think that there was a ghost in the house he was staying in with his teammates.

"_Help me…"_ That same beautiful voice whispered. His eyes narrowed slightly; thinking it was one of his teammates playing a trick on him. He spun around, sharingan activated, but again, he found no one there. _"Please Sasuke….please."_ He felt soft, petal like lips brush against his pale cheek, and his eyes widened. Maybe there _was_ some ghost inhabiting the old house--maybe there was a secret -- and maybe he was to uncover the secret. He nodded his head as though to let the ghost know that he was going to help her, and solve the mystery surrounding her death.

He closed his eyes, just listening to the _pat pats_ of the raindrops falling against the windows, and roof of the old Uchiha home. He let out a soft _hn_ before he opened his eyes, grasped the door handle, and turned the knob -- opening the worn wooden door -- _they'd have to replace the door later_, he thought before walking out onto the porch. He shut the door behind him, careful not to lock himself out -- he didn't want to explain to the idiot that he'd locked himself out. Sasuke placed his hands onto the wooden posts that held the railing together, and closed his eyes just enjoying the calmness of the rain outside, and the fresh scent that followed the rain.

A soft sigh reached his ears. He turned around to find Azura standing behind him -- he didn't know how long she'd been out there, or how long _he'd_ been outside in the rain -- the rain had calmed him down, and had made him loose track of time. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he gazed down at his teammate.

"Hey," she placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "You okay?"

Sasuke turned around, taking Azura's hand into his. He sighed softly. "I am now."

Azura smiled. She looked over Sasuke's shoulder at the backyard -- it was hard to see because of the rain, and fog, but Azura guessed that their land -- the land surrounding this house went on for perhaps miles. If that were the case, there were many things the members of team seven could use the land for -- starting with a small garden. She'd always wanted a small garden, since she was a little girl, but had never gotten it.

"We can place a garden of herbs and vegetables here," Azura said, pointing to the plot of land a little left of the porch. "We can grow our own food."

Sasuke gave her a sideways glace; his lips curved into a smile. "Sounds nice."

"And Sasuke…I was looking at the blueprints of this land." She smiled. "I found out there are four other little buildings on the property." At this, Sasuke's head snapped towards her -- giving her his full attention.

"What are they?"

"A dojo, a little cottage -- for kami knows who, an old shed, and a little gazebo." She shrugged. "We'll explore them when the rain stops."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, that sounds good." He placed his chin on Azura's head, and sighed softly. "I want to find out who lived here, in this old place." he whispered, pulling away from her.

Azura nodded. "Okay do you want me to --" she started to say, before Sasuke interrupted her.

"No. No Sakura, no Naruto." He pulled her towards the door, and opened it -- gesturing for Azura to enter the house. "Just you and I." With that, the two of them walked towards the basement -- Sasuke was surprised that Naruto and Sakura weren't in the living room, but Azura had told him that she had sent the two of them on an errand.

--

Sasuke frowned, adjusting his glasses. It had been nearly three hours since he and Azura had entered into the underground labyrinth. She was looking through the books, scrolls, and they hadn't found anything at all pertaining to the occupants of the house. He was about to tell Azura to forget about it, and come upstairs with him, when her gasp prevented him from doing so – automatically his sharingan flashed dangerously, and his fingers touched the kunai in his pocket – it was a reflex, of course, he being a shinobi and all.

"What?"

"The people who lived here….Madara Uchiha," At this, Sasuke quickly moved to her side, taking the scroll from her.

"And Aishwarya Veena…" He whispered, looking over the scroll. Huh, so their ancestors had lived here -- it was probably something the elders of the Uchiha clan and his father had overlooked.

But that was not all; Azura pulled another ancient looking scroll from the pile. "This is an ancient document – it was a marriage contract – the heir of the Uchiha clan is to marry the heiress of the Veena clan." She looked up to find Sasuke looking at her strangely. Inwardly blushing, she handed the document to Sasuke.

_**That's you Azura. You'd marry Sasuke**__._ Azura's demon Saphira noted. She liked Sasuke, and she thought that her human host and the Uchiha would make a good couple -- mates for life -- good solid mates.

_But he's not the heir of the Uchiha clan -- Itachi is._ Azura reminded her. Even if that were not the case, she wasn't sure if her step-father would allow his only daughter to be married to his rival's son, and Naruto wouldn't be too happy -- neither would the fangirls of the Uchiha.

_**Pfft. So? This boy is so much more attractive than the older boy. I'm sure you two would be able to talk them into it.**_ She said, examining her nails. _**I don't like the way he smells -- that older one -- he smells like a weasel.**_ At this, Azura rolled her eyes. _**The younger Uchiha smells like his ancestor -- Madara, and….**_Azura was almost afraid to hear the rest of what she was going to say._** His brains smell delicious.**_

_Wow Saphira. Wow. I'm going to ignore you now._

Sasuke scanned the document in his hand. So they were looking at a marriage contract -- an old marriage contract, probably signed around the time of the first hokage. If it were valid, which Sasuke strongly believed it was, it would mean _Itachi_ would marry Azura instead of him, as _he_ was the heir, and not Sasuke. That thought made him angry -- the thought of his brother, his _perfect_ brother marrying the woman _he_ liked. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Itachi liked her.

"Sasuke…?" She asked, after seeing the look on his face. Ah, so he'd figured out that it wouldn't be _he_ who would marry her but his older brother Itachi. He'd become so angry because of that that his knuckles became white because of how tight he'd been clutching the chair.

_He's angry because he wouldn't be the one marrying me._ She said to no one but herself, but of course, Saphira had her opinion and like the nice eight-tailed Neko she was, she had to tell her host.

_**Yup, wouldn't doubt it -- the boy is absolutely positively infatuated with you.**_ She chuckled as she told her darling host her observation.

_I know that._ Azura snapped. She knew how her teammate had felt about her, and she definitely did not need a pesky Neko or fox telling her. Geez, couldn't their demons leave them alone? Azura shook her head, and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulders, snapping him away from his angry tirade.

Sasuke sighed. "Sorry…" he whispered, deactivating his sharingan. He folded the document carefully, setting it aside for later -- he'd have to tell the elders about this, but if he did, they'd demand to know were they'd gotten it from, and would probably kick them out of the house to investigate -- he didn't want that, but he had to do the right thing.

"Its okay Sasuke. I know how you feel." She picked another scroll up. "I don't want to marry Itachi because…" She struggled for the words, and felt herself stumble as she tried to tell the Uchiha how she felt. "I…_like you_." She whispered, barely audible, but Sasuke of course heard. His eyes widened slightly.

He couldn't find any words for at least three minutes. A light blush dusted across his nose, and cheeks -- bringing colour to the Uchiha's ivory face. "I…" _ wow, she likes me_. He thought still trying to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't find the words…

Azura smiled. "I know…" she whispered softly into his ear -- her lips brushing his ear, and her breath danced across his face to his nose. She smelt like mint, vanilla and something else he just couldn't pinpoint -- he loved her scent. Sasuke's blush deepened, and he soon found himself leaning in -- taking in her scent he loved oh so much. He closed his onyx eyes as he breathed in her scent -- a soft smile graced his lips as he did so.

_**Kiss her! Kiss her!**_ Sasuke's inner self yelled. He urged Sasuke to take the risk -- if any, and kiss the young medical ninja in training.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, drawing blood. He _did_ want to kiss her, but he didn't know what would happen -- maybe despite having told him she liked him, she would slap him, and push him away -- although he could never actually see her doing that to him. He took a deep breath, taking in her wonderful scent in before he leaned down -- brushing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Azura's eyes widened slightly before she closed her eyes, and leaned into the kiss. Wow, she had never thought Sasuke would be such a great kisser. Azura knew that if her friends knew she had kissed the Uchiha, they would be jealous and would ask her -- hound her with questions like _how good of a kisser is he?_ Or _what was it like -- you know, making out with Sasuke Uchiha?_ She'd never hear the end of it -- especially from her mother and step father.

_**Ooh la la. Zis is amor.**_ Saphira commented. _**And he tastes good -- lets see if he's a beast in bed…like Kyuubi, or if he's a wimp.**_

Azura nearly gagged at the imagery of her demon and Kyuubi -- Naruto's demon mating--fur, tails and the whole _animal _thing -- it really was disgusting thinking about that.. _Normal_ people would call that bestiality. Ew.

_Go away Saphira. Please stop talking about your sex life with the Furball. Not while I'm kissing Sasuke!_ She yelled.

Sasuke deepened the kiss, adding tongue -- their tongues battled for dominance. The little kiss had escalated to a full out make out session -- the two of them were far too into their activities that they didn't notice Sakura and Naruto come into the small room.

_**Damn; the pussy got to the bitch before you could.**_ Kyuubi said, commenting on their obvious closeness. He chuckled darkly.

_Shut up. What are you talking about, she hasn't marked him yet._

_**Well, I'm not sure the bitch would want ya after he's got that pussy -- big breasts, nice big ass, and hey…I bet she tastes good -- better start lickin' if ya know what I mean. Heh. **_Kyuubi licked his lips as he thought of how good Azura must taste.

_Is that all you think about…Sex?_ Naruto asked, slightly annoyed, and a little disturbed by Kyuubi's last statement.

_**I'm trying to find you a mate -- what about that pink slut, eh?**_

_Sakura isn't a pink slut. Shut up._ Naruto growled. He heard Sakura gasp; his eyes had taken on a reddish tint, and she was worried that the Kyuubi was having more of an affect on her blond teammate -- she was wondering if it was because he saw Azura and Sasuke making out in front of them. She had to admit though, that she was peeved that he wasn't making out with her.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered gruffly as he shook the Kyuubi out of him. He didn't want to scare her or anything like that.

"Erm…Sasuke-kun, Azura-chan?" Sakura asked. Though she was jealous, she didn't want to break their lovely make out session, but they had to -- because they had found something in the attic of the old manor home.

Azura nibbled on Sasuke's lip. She pretended she couldn't hear Sakura, and she knew Sasuke was doing the same thing -- it may have seemed rude, but really -- they were the rude ones, breaking up their make out session. Ugh. Sasuke moaned into the kiss -- whether it was intentional or not, the two -- Sakura and Naruto got the message that they were _far_ too into their vigorous activity to listen to them, but unfortunately, Naruto is not one to give up so easily.

"Yo. Bastard, kitty; time to break up." He yelled almost obnoxiously. Inside his head, he could see Kyuubi roll his eyes at him and mutter something about _stupid hosts._ Naruto huffed, and growled at Kyuubi -- telling him to shut up, though _he wouldn't actually listen to his ninja host_.

_**Can ya smell that, kit? The bitch is sending off pheromones -- he's completely aroused. You should mark him as yours before the pussy gets to him.**_ Kyuubi yelled. _**Mount him. You know you want to.**_

Naruto rolled his eyes. Of course he could smell Sasuke -- His scent was above the others -- intoxicating, and he liked it, but _he_ wasn't looking for a mate quite yet, and he though he was a thirteen year old boy, his thoughts did **not** revolve around _sex_ like a certain fox demon. He ignored the fox demon, and in his most obnoxious voice, he said, "Oy, Bastard, quit sucking face with my sister!"

Sasuke snorted through the kiss. He pulled Azura closer to his body -- wrapping his arms around her waist -- smirking into the kiss when he felt _her_ wrap her arms around _his_ neck.

Sakura was watching the two of them in both horror, and awe -- she didn't know that the Uchiha was _this_ passionate, and she wanted to feel what Azura felt. Oh how she wanted to feel the youngest Uchiha's arms wrapped around _her_ -- his mouth over _hers_ -- his tongue brushing against hers. Azura was so lucky -- SO very lucky to have experienced this.

"Naruto, maybe we should leave them alone…I'm sure they'd come to us when they're uh…done."

"What? Are you kidding me? The bastard might try something with her."

_**More like, she'd try something with him. Thrusting in and out of her -- sweating, panting -- 'oh Sasuke, harder!' biting -- scratching. Rough rutting. I wouldn't doubt it if the bitch was a wild cat in bed.**_ Kyuubi mused, laughing darkly.

Naruto growled softly. _Shut up you stupid fur ball._ He sure as hell wasn't going to let things escalade to _that_ -- especially if _he_ wasn't in on the action.

"Sure Naruto, sure." Sakura muttered, rolling her jade green eyes. She pulled said boy's arm -- urging him to follow her, but like the stubborn idiot he was, he wouldn't give in and let her drag him away.

Azura soon found herself needing air. She placed her hands on Sasuke's chest, and pushed him back gently -- breaking their lips apart. She took two huge gulps of air before turning to face her _step_brother and pink haired teammate. "What is it?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Uh, we found something in the attic space. Scrolls, and trunks -- lots and _lots_ of intricately designed trunks." Sakura paused, looking at Naruto who nodded in agreement. "We didn't open them though -- not before you see them."

Azura looked at Sasuke, and nodded her head. "Lets go see the attic then."

"We'd better hurry because they is no light in the attic." Sakura said a she and Naruto led the way towards the attic. Naruto couldn't help but notice their closeness -- it made him happy, but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

_**Mark 'em both.**_ Kyuubi rumbled.

_When can I?_ He asked the demon -- he wanted to know because he seriously did want to mark them both as his mates.

_**When you're 15.**_ Kyuubi said, rolling his eyes.

The four of them found themselves standing in the old dusty attic of the old home they were staying in. Sasuke looked around -- taking in the dusty floors, and the cobwebs dangling from the ceiling -- it had obviously been a while since people had gone into the attic, even when Aishwarya and Madara had lived in this home. He looked to the left -- looking at the trunks, he decided that they would look through each trunk one by one -- analyzing each object in the trunks before they went onto the other ones.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Oi, dobe get that trunk, and take it downstairs." He said, pointing to the trunk left of the blond idiot. Naruto rolled his eyes, and a couple of handsigns later, he and his trunk lifted the trunk up, and carried it downstairs so they could dig and find what was in the trunks.

* * *

Right, so theres the next chapter. Maybe it isnt that long, but still. **Read and review.**

_**Next chapter:** Sasuke and Naruto get into a fight, they find what is in the trunks, and Minato visits the children_

* * *

_**Next chapter might be up in 72 hours or more.**_

* * *


End file.
